02 grudnia 1991
TP1 13.25 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 13.35 J. francuski - l. 11 14.45 J. niemiecki - l. 12 i impresje 14.50 J. angielski - l. 12 i impresje 15.30 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski - Anatomia sukcesu 16.00 Studio 1 proponuje 16.15 LUZ - program nastolatków 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Flesz - program muzyczno-informacyjny 17.55 Sportowy hit 18.05 Kraje, narody, wydarzenia 18.45 "Alf" - odc. filmu seryjnego USA 19.15 Dobranoc: "Reksio" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Teatr Telewizji - William Szekspir: "Burza" 22.10 ABC ekonomii: Płace 22.20 Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej - "S" 23.05 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.25 Jutro w programie 23.30 BBC - World Service TP2 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sonda-osiągnięcia nauki i techniki 17.15 Magazyn piłkarski "Gol" 17.35 "Błąd Thomasa" - odc. 12 filmu angielskiego z serii "Lekarz też człowiek" 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna 18.45 Seans filmowy 19.25 Zapraszamy do "Dwójki" 19.30 J. niemiecki - l.10 20.00 Sąsiedzi: Litwa, Białoruś, Ukraina i Rosja 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.30 Ekstra: "Dzieci" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 22.20 "Marx i Coca-Cola" film fab. (obyczajowy) prod. niemieckiej 23.30 WRO - grafika komputerowa 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The Dj Kat Show progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot 9.55 Playabout 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 Mister Ed — serial komed. 11.00 Maude 11.30 The Young Doctors — serial 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial USA 12.30 Thy Young and the Restless 13.30 Barnaby Jones — serial detekt. 14.30 Another World — serial 15.20 Santa Barbara — serial 15.45 Teleturniej 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 Program dla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes — serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched — serial komed. o czarownicy 19.00 Family Ties — serial obycz. 19.30 One False Move — teleturniej 20.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 20.30 Alf — serial kęmed. USA 21.00 Film fab. 23.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 23.30 The Secret Video Show 24.00 Hill Street Blues — serial krym. 1.00 The Outer Limits 2.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Le Lion d'Angres 9.30 Wyścigi drągów 10.30 Eurobics 11.00 Sporty motorowe 12.00 Amerykański futbol w college'ach 14.00 Rajd RAC 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Pilote — mag. motocyklowy 16.00 Tenis z Düsseldorfu 17.30 Gillete World Sport Special — magazyn 18.00 Go! — holenderski mag. sportów motor. 19.00 Ameryk. futbol w college‘ach 20.00 Revs — mag. brytyj. 20.30 Formuła I — film 21.00 Sporty zimowe — Olimpiada ’92 21.30 Boks w USA 23.00 Hiszp. piłka nożna 23.30 Rugby 0.30 Rajd samoch. MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — przeboje na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV‘s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje Jana Durya i zespołu Blockheads 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — inf. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — inf. muz., wywiady z artystami 17.45 3 from 1 — trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime — najnowsze przeboje, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 19.30 Dial MTV Raps Today — rap show 19.30 Widzowie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV‘s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — inf. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — informator film. 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 3 from 1 — trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Rock Block — od hard rocka po muzykę soft 2.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos — muzyka nocą Sat 1 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 SAT 1 — Blick — wiadomości i pogoda 8.35 Nachbarn — austral. serial famil. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 General Hospital — serial famil. USA 9.50 SAT 1 — Teleshop 10.05 SAT 1 — wiad. 10.10 Glühender Himmel 12.05 Glücksrad 12.45 Tele-Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.25 Auf Videosehen 14.00 Thundercats — Die starken Katzen aus dem All — serial anim. USA 14.25 General Hospital 15.10 Nachbarn — austral. serial famil. 15.35 SAT 1 — Teleshop 15.50 Daniel Boone — western, serial USA 16.45 Cagney and Lacey — serial krym. USA 17.40 Wiadomości 17.45 Addams Family — serial komed. USA 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Guten Abend Deutschland — wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — show 20.05 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Glühender Himmel — włosko-franc.-niem. serial przyg. 22.00 Wiadomości 22.05 Trapper John, M.D. — serial USA 23.00 Wiadomości, sport i pogoda 23.10 News and Stories mag. rozrywk. 23.55 Kanal 4 Dokument — filmy dokum. 0.30 Kanal 4 Wellenlänge — mag. muz. 0.55 So gesehen 1.00 Trapper John, M.D. (powt. z godz. 22.05)